custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AmbassadoR8
Elegy It's in the works. The 32-page chapter will be released today! You can expect a new chapter each sunday from now on :) -- 12:06, November 2, 2014 (UTC) THANKS! That is SO GREAT!!!--#InReddWeTrust! (talk) 19:25, November 2, 2014 (UTC) TCT Of course you can :D! I'm always happy to welcome to members to the organization :P. You'll just have to talk to my co-leader, Invader39, to set it up, since I won't have time till later today (although if I get on before him, I'll do it myself :P.) Thanks for asking :D. I have finished adding you to the TCT. Congratulations on becoming the 30th member :D! Re:Sigs Hello there, thank you for asking! Below is a custom sig that I prepared for you: [[User:ReddKuta|'Redd']][[User talk:ReddKuta|'Kuta']]Can I babysit your washing machine? And here is the coding that was used to create it: [[User:ReddKuta|'Redd']][[User talk:ReddKuta|'Kuta']]'Can I babysit your washing machine?' '' What you can now do is create your own user template to put it on so you can link to that at the end of each message instead of doing the ~~~~ lines. My version is titled ''User:BobTheDoctor27/M1SIG. I would advise you to create a User:ReddKuta/Sig page so you can copy as a template. Hope I was able to help. If you have any further questions, please feel free to get back to me. Testing Da Sig Yes! It WORKS! Congrats on the fancy sig :P! Countdown Hello! I'm leaving this message to tell you that your page, Countdown, has been marked as a stub. This is because the page literally has no content. I recommend that you actually create pages with some content rather than fill them out later on. This will encourage more people to read your work, because when people see an article they tend not to visit it again. Thanks in advance! --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 15:35, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know (and teaching me a bit of Gaelic :P)! --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 19:53, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Mersery Usage That is perfectly fine. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:49, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Epik Explained! Surprisingly, you're the first person to ask me why I spell it that way (unless someone has and I've forgotten :P). You are correct. I consider the spelling "epik" to mean "more epic than epic", or, as you said, "epic times 2". I dunno why I came up with that, but it has always been that way :P. Thanks for asking :D. Nope, my spelling is actually pretty good :P. If I spell something wrong, it is usually on purpose ;P. Re: Gallery Pages Which kind? This one, or this one? Luxton 3 I've replaced the tag with the tag instead. I can see that you have fixed up the page quite a bit, but it's still incredibly short and does need some expansion. --[[User:Rando07|'''Rando]][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 12:01, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much for the exclusive offer, but I'm afraid I have to decline. I have rather a lot of projects already on my plate that I need to deal with before pursuing others. Plus Epic Battles just evokes the image of Epic Rap Battles of History and all its inherent lack of seriousness. Seems a little silly. I would suggest changing the title. Delikia Ok I've got my Delikia MOC here, not got my own MOC yet but that's not as important because you're not judging those. I really like this MOC, probably my favourite I've made. :D MAZEKA (talk) 17:38, November 28, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Thanks! I just came back onto the wiki to say I have got my MOC (to go into the story as well if I win first or second prize) but I was wandering whether you wanted, six pics for this one as well and if I need to show the pieces used. MAZEKA (talk) 18:28, November 28, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Ok, I've added my MOC into the Delikia gallery since it only has one pic. He's a tough and smart Po-Matoran called Amaki. MAZEKA (talk) 18:42, November 28, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Ok, he's a Po-Matoran from (whichever village you want him to be from). He tough, smart and adventurous, but overconfident and often gets itno trouble due to this (maybe that's how he could enter the story). He is friendly and admires the Toa, hoping he will one day become one and will be a hero like them. Is that ok, or do I need to add more/change it? MAZEKA (talk) 18:48, November 28, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Thanks, I had great fun building those two. I still have Delikia built (I'm really pleased with that one) and I think I might do what you plan to and get the pieces of Bricklink so I can keep her built fulltime. MAZEKA (talk) 18:56, November 28, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Hey Redd, I was just wandering, as I have been for a while, if you could say what story the MOCs from your competition will go into, or is that confidential? MAZEKA (talk) 09:46, November 29, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA It's good so far, different from some other stories so, which is good, but there are a couple of bits that don't make sense. This always happens to me whilst writing an article, it's hard to keep track of what's written. Also motif is spelt motive I believe. Other than that a great plot line, can't wait for the results of the MOC competition. :D MAZEKA (talk) 17:20, November 29, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Sorry, I could probably have worded that better. There's one bit that says 'so far we haven't got any information out of him just yet' which, looking back I guess does make sense but could be left as 'so far we haven't got any information out of him' or 'we haven't got any information out of him just yet'. MAZEKA (talk) 17:26, November 29, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA After reading his user page, I'd say he is worthy to join :P. I'll ask him :P. I'm not really focused on my edit count that much, but the 3000 mark is a little step forward indeed! -- 21:00, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Praxam is done, still working on the other one, if any of the others need doing, I'd be happy to make them for you. :) MAZEKA (talk) 10:50, December 1, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA. Also, thought I might put Delikia in for featured Creation, but thought, since the model was made for you, I better ask your permission first. :P. It's probably to late to do the current vote, but this months one is the one I'm thinking of. I lol'd :3. (Don't be sorry, accidental messages and other stuff like that just means I can archive my talk page sooner, which I love doing :P.) Well, with Praxam's Kanohi, my only brown Kanohi is a Komau, which I've already used on Amaki. Also Delikia has a Rau, so I thought it would be overuse of the Metru Kanohi. So if you want me to change it, the options are a Komau, a silver Tryna or the Volitak he currently has. Sorry I didn't reply sooner but I kept getting new message alerts but I didn't realize the messages were further up my talk page. Finaly, did you see what I said about maybe putting Delikia into the next featured creation vote? MAZEKA (talk) 10:48, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA By the way, I've finished Sajax, but I'm not sure what Kanohi to use. For a collection of 47 Bionicles, you'd think I had more Kanohi, no idea why I have so few. Anyway the best choice seems to be Vakama Metru's mask, but again, overuse of the Metru masks. Other option are a Hau, but that's a different shade of red to the rest of the model (the model is metr red and orange, with a little black in places. A Tryna maybe, or possibly Phantoka Pohatu's mask, which looks Ok and can be put on with or without the visor (without the visor it looks like an orange Vahi). I just thought I'd give you the choice. :D MAZEKA (talk) 11:28, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA I'm afraid I don't have one of those, I've listed the ones I have that I think to be the right color. I will hopefully be getting some new Kanohi soon, but it may take a while. Also, you still haven't answered this, I think I might put Delikia into the next vote for featured creation, either for the main page or Children of Teridax (or both). If I have any news regarding Kanohi, I'll let you know. :D MAZEKA (talk) 16:26, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Yeah, i'll try and find another Kanohi for him, if I can and as for the voting centre, I meant the next vote for Delikia, but I was wandering about the Children of Teridax one as well, since so far the only other entry has two votes, just not sure when that one ends. MAZEKA (talk) 16:34, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Hoping you did this, now that I've added Delikia to the vote in Children of Teridax, your vote for the other one disappeared, slightly worried I accidently somehow replaced it while adding Delika, Sorry :( MAZEKA (talk) 16:43, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Ok, to both your messages. :P MAZEKA (talk) 16:52, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA With the voting center (Children of Teridax) and your vote disappearing, I was just wandering because it hadn't (and still hasn't) come up again, don't know if you haven't voted again, sorry for the confusion and if you haven't worked this out already (:P) I've put Delikia down for featured creation. MAZEKA (talk) 16:59, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Not yet, get it done by the end of tomorrow, sorry that getting these MOCs is taking so long, if youneed the others doing, or if nobody else has completed theirs yet, I can do the rest as well, if you need them done so you can continue your story. :P MAZEKA (talk) 21:02, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Sajax is done. Also, just wandering how to make a signature? MAZEKA (talk) 12:37, December 3, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Ok, thanks! [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']] I can do others if you need me too, though the Toa of Earth may be a challenge. --MAZEKA (talk) 16:56, December 4, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Sorry! [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']] (is there an easier way of using it than copying & pasting it into the message, there probably is, I just haven't figured it out yet.) So, do you want the others done, or not? Wouldn't be much of a competition if I did them all, but I'm assuming none of the others have been done yet or you would've included them in your December blog. [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']] Okay, TeddKuta :P (see the last message you left me. MAZEKA (talk) 17:27, December 4, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Possibly today, if not tomorrow :D MAZEKA (talk) 17:42, December 4, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA As far as Kanohi go, I've got an Axalara t9 Lewa Mask, a Golden Hau, a Matau mask, or Tryna or Volitak [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']] Amacal is done. MAZEKA (talk) 20:59, December 4, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Yep, I can do Gantam, for the axes, I could use Tarix's blades, with a little alteration or possibly whip something new together. [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']] He is here. He is now. Praxam. I will probably have the others done soon. So, I've told what I can do with the axes for Gantam, awaiting your decision. Also, I see you've got another entry now from Invader39. [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]That Ascended being Sometime tomorrow, or Monday. Call me [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]That Ascended being. It's good that somebody else is finaly participating :D Gantam's done, I'm just having trouble with uploading the pics. Get that done soon :) [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]That Ascended being ok, pics are done. Gantam is complete. [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]That Ascended being Ok, I'll do my best :D [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]That Ascended being Rakiru is done, not only does he have an Earth shield, he has a spinning one! [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]That Ascended being I will hopefully have Rakiru done by the end of the week. Also, could I make Delikia as well, I really want to. link=User:ToaTusk 18:04, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I haven't done anything about Sajax yet, but I can do if necessary. That was probably the worst so if you do want him re-done, I can. [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]That Ascended being Lol, I'm sorry, my camera is broken for the time being, and should be fixed next week. Expect Rakiru then. link=User:ToaTusk 16:50, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I've been getting 'new message tablet' signs, but no new messages, until now. I haven't done Sajax yet, I'm really busy with school at the moment, it's the end of term, really tired, everythings going crazy. I'll try and have it done by Saturday. MAZEKA (talk) 21:05, December 11, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Eh, so and so. Just listening to some music and writing. Saw your rather patient messages on my talk page. So I thought I'd respond with a list of stuff. #I am pretty busy and got a lot of stuff on my hands. A comic, a stop motion Youtube series, senior year at High School where I'm trying to raise grades, and applying for colleges. #I made the trailer for Artek's movie as a test trailer. It wasn't really meant to be the "official" official trailer but I let him do what he wanted with it, but I digress. The thing with Moonblade is that I don't really know what to do with it. Don't really know what to do with a written story. Unless you have some idea of what kind of imagery you want me to use, I don't know what to do. #Speaking of which, most people would just make a promo image for their stories. It's my opinion, but I think video trailers or promos for written material are pointless. Hope that answers any questions. BeastlyIrritatingContent (talk) 21:51, December 11, 2014 (UTC)BionicleChicken Hello, Reddkuta! :) Rob-N-Hood (talk) 17:15, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Invader's Delikia Here's Delikia: Delikia. You're welcome. About my present. Darker's Present Thank you very much for that! Although, I don't know why you made it for me. I haven't really done anything substantial yet. Fancy ties and trampolines. ----Stormfork 17:59, December 13, 2014 (UTC) You just won a bet by doing that, didn't you. ----Stormfork 18:00, December 13, 2014 (UTC) If you really wanna join That Devious Club there's no reason why you can't. I'll add your name to the template thingy and the page for it. Sorry it took me so long to reply, I honestly didnt think I'd come back here any time soon. --ThatDevilGuy (Talk) 11:55, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Just thought I'd ask, is there an easier way of signing a message with your sig without copying and pasting it into the message? You've got some way of doing it, I've seen a page saying user:ReddKuta/sig, I'm just not sure how to make a page like that. [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]King of bad grammar Hello ReddKuta! I was just wondering if you'd like to join my LEGO Castle Wiki, seeing as though it's not that popular at the moment. See this link: http://lego-castle.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Castle_Wiki Thanks! Rob-N-Hood (talk) 22:25, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Red, I did not say Monday I said this week. It will probably be more like Wednesday. I have another life outside of the you know...link=User:ToaTusk 16:15, December 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm not mad...I just don't like being rushed...[[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 17:38, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Spurg You, sir, are an implacable man, who no doubt has won five more dollars by spamming the talkpage of a respectable user. Therefore, I believe, you have won nothing. ----Stormfork 18:42, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Meh. For one time it's okay. (And me giving that sarcastic reply was totally worth it.) ----Stormfork 18:55, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Here is Rakiru! Gallery/Rakiru (Invader39). This will most likely be my final MOC for your contest. We'll see though. P.S: I probably won't make a extra character. Cheers. Glad to hear it. :P I'll be respectful and create something fresh for your contest. It would be a bit insincere of me just to submit an unaltered character without some kind of adjustment, you know? Given that Delikia is the most responded to entry with two people already entering, I'm reconsidering my initial plans to build something for her category. I might go for one of the others. As for my photo studio, it's really not much this: Thanks! I really should get do do that. I'll focus on the character pages once the comic is completed as it's easier to just add all the information instead of being very careful not to spoil anything. -- 13:53, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, I was originally under the impression that I needed to create a new character. But now that I know it's more of a loaning of pre-existing characters to appear in your story, I can't decide. Will see what I can do later today. Will hopefully have something up by tomorrow. Thanks for the welcome This is TheSlicer. I'm closing my main account. I Diotic 10:25, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello ReddKuta! Thanks for your entry to my MOC contest! Just letting you know the results will be revealed on New Year's Eve. Good luck! [[User talk:LEGOFan999|'LEGOFan999']]That Awesome Guy He was banned across all of Wikia for several instances of extremely disruptive behavior by the Wikia Staff. ull body underwa Simple: I took photos of the characters in a friend's pool. Bought an underwater cam for that. -- 16:43, December 29, 2014 (UTC) I just hold them in my hand. -- 01:56, December 30, 2014 (UTC) sorry Redd, afraid all my pics are becoming unavailable, one by one, I think Bobdo's looking into it. I might be able to build him again today and take another pic. MAZEKA (talk) 11:29, January 2, 2015 (UTC)MAZEKA Ok, got it. this is the file name:File:DSCF1638.jpg|thumb|left MAZEKA (talk) 11:31, January 2, 2015 (UTC)MAZEKA (just add [[ onto each end) Hey there. I'm a little short on time right now but I'm gonna tell you somethin'. I'm feelin' quite honored that I inspired you to make your own films. Filmmaking should be appreciated more, I even think it's a better form of art than a story when it's done right :) If you could come on the chat of this wiki http://matoranmismisadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:FireStar97 on Friday. At around 6:30 PM Central Time. I'll be there to answer all your questions. I hope you can come, though we could still arrange another date if that's better for you. Thanks and I hope you can come! Take care! -FireStar97 19:51, January 5, 2015 (UTC) I understand. That's good for me. See you then :) -FireStar97 19:57, January 6, 2015 (UTC) User page I attempted to fix your userpage, but unfortunately was not able to have it correctly formatted while the background was used. I'm not incredibly experienced with using Wikia codes, so I wasn't sure how to identify and resolve the issue. Sorry about that, but at least it looks decent! --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 20:05, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Can you come on the chat of Matoran Mismisadventures, now? -FireStar97 17:36, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Maybe around 7 PM GMT? And it doesn't matter, my friend ;) -FireStar97 18:55, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey Redd, if you can come on the MMW Chat around this time. Just let me know. 'Cause I can come on the chat now :) -FireStar97 12:12, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Just wanted to ask when your entry to the Dazix Art Contest will be ready. Everyone else has submtted their entries and if you submit yours soon, I can go ahead and close the contest. [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 02:30, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Review Terrible. Literally the worst thing I've read in weeks. Just the worst. Not even The Amazing Adventures of Zach and Jack in a seedy Nightclub was as poorly-written as this. Well, I've recorded an audition, you just need to give me an email address that I can send it to. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:18, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. I'm not sure how to upload a audio file on wikia. An email that I could send it to would be better, no? http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 06:13, February 10, 2015 (UTC)